What's Simple Is Best
by Sanity's-overrated
Summary: 5 ways that Dean didn't confess his love for Cas and the 1 way he did
1. Chapter 1

A/N: As per usual, I was getting ready for bed when my muse decided it had a great idea for a Destiel fic and wouldn't shut up and let me sleep until I'd written something down, but hey can't argue it did do a good job...even if I was feeling a bit sleep deprived the next day

* * *

1. Did You Just Han Solo Me?

It's dark outside and the world is falling part around them…again.

Sam stands by the front door, shotgun in hand, firing off rounds of salt, but he can only cover the entrance for so long. They really need to leave, well Gabriel and Cas do if they're going to have any chance at closing off that Hellmouth, and really Dean should be helping Sam, but he's grounded in place and can't seem to force himself to move.

Gabriel's voice is rising over the swirling mess of destruction outside as he yells at Cas that they need to leave; now! The stoic angel nods his head in agreement, sending one last look over to Dean before he closes his eyes in preparation for flight.

This isn't Dean's first apocalypse and knowing his luck, it's likely not going to be his last, but funny how the second time 'round things really find a perspective.

He watches Cas nod to Gabriel and stands by while blue eyes flutter shut, and without another thought he lunges forward tugging vainly at the sleeve of Cas' coat.

Eyes snapping into focus, Cas regards him with a look of confusion, but he hasn't mojoed anywhere so Dean counts it as a win.

Retracting his hand, he runs his fingers through his hair clearing his throat as he looks at Cas. He's made a life off of being quick on his toes, but right now he's drawing a blank and Cas is still looking at him with a mixture of puzzlement and eagerness.

Swallowing Dean licks his lips, well here goes nothing.

"Cas, I- I love you."

The barest of smiles flits over the angel's lips, "Dean, I know."

And even as Cas vanishes before him and the world's existence continues to be threatened, Dean can't help the huff of laughter or the grin that pulls across his face because his angel just quoted Star Wars to him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: ok warning for cheesy pick up lines in this fic, but I've been wanting to write this one into a Destiel fic for a while now, figured no time like the present XD

* * *

2. Drinking The Way To Clear

It's been a while since Dean has managed to drink enough to actually get drunk, but tonight he is without a doubt as drunk as a skunk.

He's not sure if the drinks are just stronger tonight or if he's simply lost count of how many he's knocked back, but there's a pleasant heat pooling in his stomach and an easy smile on his face because tonight everything just seems great.

Cas is sitting to his right, perched on a stool, looking for all the world as if he's taking shots of water instead of vodka by he steady he remains even though the line of glasses before him suggest he should be nearer to inebriation than anyone in this bar.

Dean leans against the counter slouching sideways and he's too far gone to even remember his rule on personal space, and if he did remember it, well he doubts he could even muster the will to care.

Cas radiates warmth and Dean can feel it coming off him in waves, it's nice, and somewhere in his muddled brain he gets an idea that seems to perfect to pass up.

Turning his head to face Cas, Dean motions towards the angel with his half empty glass of whiskey in hand.

"Did it hurt?"

Castiel turns to look at Dean, head tilted slightly in his 'I have no idea what you're talking about, explain' look.

Dean smiles and shifts even closer, one hand coming to rest on Cas' shoulder as he repeats himself, "did it hurt?"

Brows knitting, Cas' mouth pulls into a slight frown. "Did what hurt?"

Eyes twinkling, Dean positively grins as he slurs, "When you fell from heaven?"

Frown deepening to an all out scowl, Castiel blinks, "Well yes, having one's grace ripped out is a very excruciating-" he stops when he sees confusion spread across Dean's face, and then oh…

"Dean, are you hitting on me?"

Taking a sip of his drink, Dean smirks, "and if I was," he asks with a wink.

Cas trails a finger along the edge of his glass as the corners of his mouth shift up slightly.

"You don't have to use a line on me Dean."

Eyebrows rising, Dean shifts even closer, "I don't?"

"No, you don't," Cas whispers as his hand comes to rest on Dean's thigh.

"O-oh," Dean manages as his eyes dart between Cas' hand and face. Tapping the bar he raises a hand calling out "check please."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I owe the line at the end to the brilliant mind of Hyper Kid, it's one of the things she sent when we had our Weirdest Tweet Competition, I've been meaning to add it in on a fic but never got around to it until now

* * *

3. Grip For A Grip

They've been dancing around this subject for a while now and Dean never figured this is how they'd address it, but Cas seems to like it so who is Dean to argue?

They're in an alley way behind some dingy bar; Cas pressed up against the bricks as Dean fists his coat.

Dean could argue they're here because he's simply looking out for the angel, but if he's honest, it's because the sight of some trampy redhead all but sitting in his lap made something snap.

Normally, he'd have made some smooth remark to cut in with and pull Cas away with the excuse of "something came up", but tonight he's not thinking clearly, so instead he throws some money on the table barks out a "let's go" and all but drags Cas away from the woman.

Cas has this bemused expression on his face and Dean just feels his anger rise.

"What's so funny?"

"You're jealous."

And whoa now, is that what this is? Jealousy, really?

Dean stops walking and turns to face Cas, "say what?"

"You are jealous Dean," Cas draws out once more.

Dean's hands are on Cas before he realizes what he's doing, and he soon has the angel pushed up against the wall.

Dean's many things, but stupid is not one of them. He knows Cas is allowing him to do this, because if he didn't want to be moved, there's very little Dean could have done to do so. After all, he remembers the bruised knuckles he sported from the last time he thought laying hands on an angel would work out ok, but this time there's no pain, no resistance, just acceptance.

He intends to say he isn't jealous, that Cas must be crazy to think he is, but the words die on the tip of his tongue when he actually stops to look at Cas.

The angel whose cheeks are flushed, impossibly blue eyes staring fixedly down at Dean's lips, his pupils blown wide with arousal?

Now this, Dean just has to test.

"I'm not jealous," he huffs out in a gravelly tone. "I just don't like people touching my angel," he whispers slotting his thigh between Cas' legs and pressing closer.

Eyes fluttering shut, Cas rolls his hips against Dean instinctively, and yea, there's no mistaking his arousal now.

Grinning, Dean ducks his head bringing his mouth level with Cas' ear. "You might have ripped me tight and raised me from Perdition," he murmurs sneaking a hand under Cas' coat, "but I'm the one who's gonna grab that ass and ride it to submission," he all but growls with a roll of his hips.

Cas gasps as Dean gives his ass a squeeze and decides that he very much likes when the hunter gets jealous.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm having way too much fun coming up with these titles. Also, the middle name I used for Dean, well we don't actually know his middle name, so I just went with that since well he is the Michael sword

* * *

4. Cas Can Handle The Truth

Sam would be laughing if the situation were different. Who is he kidding, he's laughing now because it's just too damn funny not to.

It was supposed to be a simple job, go in spook the witch, everything goes back to normal.

Only nothing is ever really simple where Dean is involved.

Instead, it went something like this:

Go in, attempt to spook witch, inevitably offend said witch, defeat her, but only after being sprinkled with some sort of shimmering powder; just fucking fantastic if you ask Dean.

Sam was unscathed, after all, he'd apologized on Dean's behalf; Dean was less lucky and now covered head to toe in the substance.

But of course death by glitter was not in the cards; rather death by embarrassment caused by the glitter's side affects was more likely.

"Dude, you look like a unicorn spewed all over you," Sam managed to get out between snorts.

"Shaddup, you're just jealous because I look prettier."

Dean paled as soon as the words left his lips. Hand coming to clamp over his mouth, his eyes bugged out slightly as he looked at Sam, "I didn't mean- yes I did, but not out loud," rambled before cutting himself off and softly cursing.

Sam only managed to laugh louder, "Oh this is good."

"Sammy cut it out."

'Nope, I believe the phrase is 'payback is a bitch'."

Swallowing Dean shook his head, "you wouldn't dare."

Smiling Sam nodded, "hey Gabriel, we need you and Castiel down here, Dean's gone and got himself whammyed again."

"Sonuvabitch," Dean hissed turning away and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Who'd you piss off this time Dean-o?"

He intends to say 'none of your damn business Gabe' instead his mouth opens and "some teenage witch, guess I made one too many Sabrina jokes," pours out.

He cringes and turns around in time to see Gabriel smirk.

"It appears that he has to speak the truth," Cas throws in from behind Gabriel.

Gabriel's grin widens, "is that so, well I think we should test that theory."

Dean wishes he was mute.

"What are you planning on Gabriel," Sam asks throwing him a look of curiosity.

"Oh just a little test," the archangel says as he takes a few steps forward until he's in front of Dean.

"Name?"

"Dean Michael Winchester."

"Date of Birth?"

"January 24, 1979."

"Age?"

"31."

"How long have you loved my baby bro?"

"Going on a year."

"I knew it," Sam cries and Dean wants nothing more than to throttle him.

Ignoring Gabriel's laughter, Dean chances a look at Cas who's remained quiet throughout everything.

Stepping forward Cas looks Dean in the eye as he asks, "is this true Dean?"

Nodding Dean responds with, "yea, well actually more like 11 months, 2 weeks, 4 days, 5 hours, and 39 minutes…" He trails off as he sees Cas smile and suddenly the truth doesn't seem so bad.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Because I can totally picture Gabriel doing something like this

* * *

5. The Gabriel Way

"Whoa, what are you doing?"

With a shove, Gabriel slams the door shut behind Dean. "You'll thank me later, trust me," he calls out with a laugh.

Hands banging against the door, Dean yelled in vain to try and get the archangel's attention.

"Gabriel, let me out of here you smarmy little ass clown!"

"Dean I do not believe that your shouting will do us any good."

Whirling around, Dean cursed "Dammit Cas, I told you to stop doing that."

"My apologies."

Sighing Dean rubbed at the back of his neck, "its fine, just hey do you think you can mojo us out of here?"

Nodding Castiel closed his eyes. A beat passes before he frowned and blinked his eyes open looking thoroughly puzzled, "Gabriel appears to have warded me inside here."

"You mean we're stuck," Dean asked raising an eyebrow. Watching Cas duck his head, Dean grumbled out a "freaking fantastic," as he turned to kick the door.

"So what, are we supposed to just stay in here until he gets bored?"

Frowning Cas ran a hand along one of the walls, "it is unlikely that is all Gabriel had in mind. My brother never does anything without a plan in mind."

"Yea, well your brother's a dick," Dean spat out sliding down against the door.

Cas didn't bother to rebuff the claim, he'd been on the mercy of some of Gabriel pranks before, they weren't fun, no matter what his brother believed. Instead, he looked at Dean and mirrored his position, sliding down the opposite wall.

"Are you sure he has a plan, or is he just messing with us?"

Shrugging his shoulders Cas sighed, "with Gabriel, you never know."

Head lulling back against the door, Dean closed his eyes, "say this is a plan…what angle is he playing?"

Cocking his head Cas' eyes narrowed slightly, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion, "I don't follow."

Rolling his eyes, Dean looked over at Cas, "well he ganked those guys outside Crawford Hall to teach them a lesson for being dicks, and then the Mystery Spot was preparing Sam for my trip to Hell, TV Land was us "playing our roles", so what's he getting at by locking us in this room…Sonuvabitch!"

Cas frowned at Dean's outburst, "what is it?"

"He locked us in a closet, the sonuvabitch locked us in a closet," Dean muttered jumping up to his feet and turning to resume his banging on the door.

"I'd say this is more a storage room judging by the size," Castiel observed pushing himself up from the floor.

"Cas, your brother locked us in a closet!" At the vacant expression that greeted him, Dean continued, "he's implying there's something going on between us."

"Oh," Cas murmured eyes widening slightly in realization.

"Yea 'oh'," Dean muttered sending a kick to the door. "Gabriel, this isn't funny! Let us out of here now or I swear I'll deep fry your ass in holy oil!"

"Dean."

"I'm not kidding Gabriel!"

"Dean."

"I'm not above barbequing an archangel!"

"Dean!"

Whirling around Dean looked at Cas who was vibrating in annoyance, "what?"

"I think I know why we're here and how we're supposed to get out."

"I'm all ears Cas."

Sighing Cas chose to look at the far corner of the closet rather than Dean as he said, "Gabriel is very good at observing others…"

"And?"

Eyes moving up to Dean in a knowing look, Cas sighed running his tongue over his bottom lip, and oh, Dean blinked surely he was seeing things. Nope, there was no mistaking the blush sweeping over the angel's cheeks.

"Cas, is there something you want to say," Dean asked quietly.

Swallowing Cas turned his head to stare at the wall, "I think we're here because of me. Gabriel must have picked up on my feelings towards you," he trailed off barely above a whisper.

Dean sighed running a hand over his face, "no Cas, we're here because we're a pair of idiots and your brother's an asshole."

Head snapping towards Dean, Cas blinked uncertainly, "what are you saying Dean?"

Stepping forward Dean gave a lopsided smile, "You're not the only one." Dipping his head down, Dean cut off Cas' response with a press of his lips.

Neither heard the lock unclick.


	6. Chapter 6

+1. Food For Thought

When it happens, it's about as boring and apple pie a moment as Dean could possibly imagine.

There's no looming apocalypse, no suicide missions that neither have a snowball's chance of surviving, nobody's dying, hell nobody's even hurt, it's just normal.

They're in a diner, the four of them, stopped in some small town for lunch. Sam and Gabriel sitting opposite of him and Cas.

Dean watches as Gabriel snaps the salad dressing adorning Sam's meal into chocolate syrup and bites back a laugh at the bitchface the archangel receives in return fro his actions. He watches as Gabriel simply laughs and tucks a napkin into the front of his shirt as he grabs his spoon and takes a gigantic bite of his ice cream concoction.

Cas sits beside him looking at the menu as if it holds the answers to the universe and he can't help the small smile that works it's way across his face. Shaking his head he grabs his burger taking a bite and moaning softly at the explosion of flavor that fills his mouth.

He can feel Cas' focused gaze on him, so he licks his fingers and turns to face the angel. It's when he is actually facing the angel that he notices those blue eyes are staring pointedly at his plate.

Smiling, Dean pushed the dish across the table, "wanna fry?"

"I do not require sustenance," Cas replies, but the way he's eying the plate betrays any truth the statement holds.

Dean simply pushes the plate closer nodding to the fries in question, "doesn't mean you can't try one."

Hesitantly Cas reaches out to the plate grabbing a fry. Dean watches with bated breath as Cas brings the fry to his mouth and takes a cautious bite.

Eyes widening, he smiles softly as he reaches for another fry and Dean can't help but smile as well.

"Huh," Sam huffs out from across the table causing Dean to turn.

"What?'

"Oh, nothing, just never thought I'd see the day Dean Winchester willingly shared his food," he smirks biting back a laugh.

"Shaddup," Dean snaps rolling his eyes as he throws his arm over the back of the booth turning to offer Cas a smile. "Besides, it's Cas, why wouldn't I share with my angel?"

This time Sam does laugh, leave it to Dean to have a moment of realization over a burger and fries.


End file.
